


Friends? Oh No (smut) (Levi x Reader)

by McHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Friendzone, Gen, Lemon, Sex, Sexy, Smut, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, doggie style, dominating Levi, girl on top, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHeichou/pseuds/McHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your best-friend, Levi, returned from Singapore, he decided to pay you a visit as well spend the night in your apartment. He finally fulfills your wishes by breaking the friend-zone. {SMUT WARNING}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends? Oh No (smut) (Levi x Reader)

_+_

Inky black hair covered those breathtaking steel irises which were savagely gorgeous. Through his tight white t-shirt you could see the result of heavy exercise; the thin material caressing those sinfully built abs of his. Erratic breaths left your lips as you tried your best not to fall for his virile appearance and mouth watering scent. Mouth-watering, yes, so was he.

"Damn it woman," his voice was deep, cultured and smooth. "Is this how you usually greet a friend." Friend? Ah, yes, this censurable word which shattered your desire to be in a relationship with him. You could already see the scintillating flames where your wishes were converted into useless ashes. Ah, those ashen eyes of your best-friend scalded your urge to the same color. You were painfully aware of your current situation. As those young and hormone driven teenagers hanging out near the parking lot would call it, 'friend-zoned' or in your case, 'mega friend-zoned'.

"S-Shit. I'm so sorry Levi, I'll clean it up," you apologized with your head hanging low and ran towards the kitchen to grab a mop. Customers whispered around you, debating how much careless the staff of Trost Café could be. Levi leaned on the counter, gazing at the mess you made. You positioned the mop and scrubbed the floor where lay a pool of black coffee near Levi's shoes. You mopped for your life under the heavy gaze of your manager, Mr.Keith Shadis who was ready to snap your spine. Needless to describe the whole situation, you had accidently dropped a cup of black coffee when you saw Levi after two big years.

"(Name)....what's up with you? You've become more abstracted than before," Levi pointed as he ordered another cup of black coffee and that too, from another waitress.

 _'Great! Now he thinks I'm not worthy enough to bring him a cup of coffee,'_ you cursed under your breath.

"No, there is nothing wrong with me, Levi. I....wasn't...feeling...well today," came out a pathetic excuse. As much stupid and cliché that justification was, Levi seemed to have bought it. "So...how was Singapore?" you asked, placing your elbows on the counter.

"Nice, I think. It is very much industrialized. I'm very lucky to have gotten a job there," he sipped from the cup, holding it from the rim. You smiled daintily at his old yet peculiar habit.

"I'm very happy for you, Levi.... So, two years, huh? You've changed....very much," you muttered, audible enough for him to hear. How much could a person change in meager two years? Very much. Levi's voice was deeper than before, his body was much more ripped compared to when it was two years ago, making him irresistible. How much irresistible? Sheet-clawing, shirt-ripping, sweat-dropping, esteem-shredding and knee-bruising kind of irresistible.

"Changed? No, I haven't," he said with a frown line blemishing the space between arrogantly slashed eyebrows.

"No, you have- ah, screw it. So, where are you staying? I heard Erwin moved out from your shared flat and that now someone else is living there," you informed him with a tang of concern in your voice.

"I think I'll rent a flat for myself a little later...but for today," he leaned closer to your form, "I'll stay with you." Your heart must have jumped to your throat for you weren't able to speak a word afterwards. He raised his eyebrow to question if you would really not let your 'best-friend' who had travelled so long and is famished and exhausted, to share some space with you.

"S-Sure! I mean, what's the harm, right?" you rubbed the back of your neck.

"Exactly."

***

After Levi and you had settled the flat, and by settled, you meant cleaned its every nook and cranny, he finally decided not to tire your body anymore.

You stretched your back, a satisfactory crack of backbone filling your ears which were earlier filled by Levi ordering you to clean your bedroom. Annoyed, you went to the bathroom, stripping to take a nice hot shower, replenishing the mobility of those poor muscles that had to face Levi's wrath. Afterwards, you wrapped a soft comforting robe around your body and dried your hair.

There was Levi, on the couch, looking fabulously fresh while reading a book.

"I made coffee," he informed, his eyes never leaving the book.

"Oh, thank you," you said as you picked up the cup. With your much needed dose of caffeine wrapped between both palms, you joined him on the couch.

"Are you wearing something underneath that?" he asked, shifting his gaze towards your robe-covered form. Your stomach twisted into a painful knot as you wanted nothing but to run towards your room and wear something decent. Now, you were a grown woman. You couldn't laugh and make perverted jokes along with him without flushing your cheeks out. Your mentality and imagination were enough to produce revolting thoughts like that; no need for actually opening your mouth to disclose the information. So much change in just two years.

"W-What? Of Course I am!" you replied with cheeks cherry-red.

"What are you wearing? Skin?"

".........yes..." came out your reply as you shifted uncomfortably towards the far end of the couch, still pressing the cup between your palms.

"Oi, brat," Levi took a deep breath as he got up from his current position and stared into blank space for a while before clenching his fist and walking towards your direction. "For how long," he said as he sat beside your form, "are you going to continue with this friendship façade?"

You couldn't believe the set of words that left his throat. Before you could comprehend what had happened, Levi pressed his lips on yours. Your heart started beating ferociously, debating on the actions to be taken. Emotions, along with sexual frustration compelled you to return the kiss with equal passion. A low growl of satisfaction rumbled from his throat and you had to admit, it was the sexiest and aphrodisiac sound you had ever heard.

Smooth hands found their way towards your neck caressing its sides gently. His mere touch was so voltaic that it send a notable shiver through your body. Levi chuckled against your luscious lips to show his amusement and made sure not to touch any exquisite part of your body until he had your permission.

He had waited for this moment for years to happen. But your saccharine and friendly self made him question if you even wanted something more than acquaintanceship.  
Pulling away and panting softly, you unknowingly licked your lips. He groaned and tilted his head, "I love you, (Name)," and sealed his mouth over yours. This time you were pretty shocked by how soft his firm lips were and the gentleness of the pressure he exerted. You sighed and his tongue dipped inside tasting you in long leisurely licks. His kiss was audacious, proficient with just the right amount of belligerent to turn you on profusely.

You distantly registered the noise when Levi took the mug from from hands to place it carefully on top of the table. Your hands ran through his hair, tugging on the silky strands, using them to direct his mouth over yours. He growled, deepening the kiss, stroking your tongue with the voluptuous sides of his own. You felt the raging beat of your heart, hammering against your rib-cage  proving that he wasn't a made up imagination in your dream. There he was, kissing you, in flesh and blood.

"L-Levi," you breathed the sweet air in after parting, "I love you too."

He leaned in to nuzzle at your neck, "You smell good."

A sheet if pink was covering your cheeks as you answered, "Because I took a shower."

"Oh that reminds me," he looked at you as his hand slithered to trace the knot of your robe with the pad of his thumb, "you're naked. Well, you almost are, but the robe shouldn't count."

"Wh-What? What are you suggesting, Levi?" you asked as you clutched tightly on the robe.

"You damn well know what I'm suggesting," he smirked, his gray irises shining with lust. You pressed your thighs together. He was so sensually handsome, it could turn you on anytime. _'How did I even manage to make him like me?'_ you thought.

"Damn it, Levi," you said as your hands began to untie the knot of your robe. He took your hands in his, stopping you from doing anything. With a quick pull, your legs wrapped around his hips. He hungrily kissed you again, kissing your lips with a fine edge of brutality.

Your nails digged on his clothed back, telling him to hurry up. The tension and frustration was very much prominent in the air. He gripped your thighs to prevent you from falling. You were so focused on kissing that you almost didn't notice when he threw you on the bed hovering above you again, probably to show male dominance. The debonair fall of black hair around his face made your fingers twitch with the urge to touch it.

"(Name)," he caught your hand and lifted it to his mouth. His gaze was intense- intensely hot, intensely sharpened. The feel of his lips against your skin sent goosebumps racing up your arms, stirring the sinful thought of his lips on other parts of your body.

You ran your other hand down his chest through his white t-shirt feeling the hardness of his muscles as your fingers traced the ridges of his abdomen, your mind forming the image of how he might look naked. But you had seen him half-naked before, when Hanji and you walked on him while he was changing his clothes. Ah, good memories.

He pulled the hem of his shirt above his head, throwing the white material on your desk. You blushed red-hot seeing his body structure which could make a sculptor weep with jubilation.

He slowly opened the knot of your robe and parted the material sideways to drink in your appearance. The sight of you under him, naked, made his heart sigh and his blood warm with desire.

"You're so beautiful, (Name)," he said in a arousing and effete voice, nibbling at your throat.

Your face passed all shades of red at his statement and you wrapped your arms around his sleekly muscular back.

"Spread your legs and pull up your knees," he demanded with a dominating crisp in his voice. Your breath caught audibly as your nipples hardened further, causing a deep and straining ache in your breasts, your mind stirring with all the contingencies. It was so hard to believe that the person with whom you spent your innocent childhood with was telling you to spread your legs now.

"Oh, (Name)," he crooned as you obliged. "Why didn't you tell me before that you liked me?"

"What the hell are you saying, L-Levi?" you tried to even your breaths but his thumb pad rubbing against your cleft made them more erratic.

"Damn...you're all wet for me," he said as his massaged your hypersensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing it in slow and expertly soft circles. "Have you ever done this with anyone, (Name)?"

You nodded truthfully, "A-After graduation.....S-Sasha took u-us to a bar and J-Jean and I-I were pretty d-drunk, so-"

"Damn it. I should've killed that horse face bastard before," Levi's eyes darkened as he withdrew his hand making you sigh in relief.

He pulled you up, setting you on your knees before whispering darkly, "Then....I don't have to worry about you experiencing any pain, now do I?"

"W-Well you d-don't....." you answered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Means I can go rough too, right? Answer me, can I go rough, (Name)?" he asked, pulling your chin so that you could gaze at his cool steely irises. You bit your lip, getting nervous by his question.

"Uh....that's your wish....if you want to, you can..." you gulped down the knot forming in your throat.

"Good," he put both of his hands on your waist and with a swift spin, you were facing the headboard of the bed. Eyes widening at the realization of what he was going to do, you tried to spin back but his hands around your waist forced you to remain in that position. A zip sound and shuffle of clothes announced that he had taken off his pants. He set the palm of his hands on your hip and you could feel his feverishly hot and stone hard member lay against the lips of your entrance. With a swift shift of his hips, he rammed deep into you, shoving you up the bed.

"Ah Lord," you gasped at the sudden movement, encasing the thick shaft of flesh inside you.

"Ah, damn it (Name)," he murmured against your ear, cupping your breasts in his hands and rolling your nipples between his thumb and forefingers. Your head jerked back in pleasure as you desperately clawed on the thick wooden material of the headboard. He nuzzled into the sensitive spot beneath your ear, his hard chest pressed against your bare back.

Levi began in a slow, lazy rhythm, "Your core is so hot, (Name)..." his voice came out deep yet raspy, matching with the relentless surging of his hips.

His tongue traced the shell of your ear. You whimpered in pleasure almost falling, but Levi gripped your thigh before speaking, "don't come yet, I haven't even started." You gulped, holding yourself back from drowning in the pool of ecstatic pleasure. He expertly stroked his member inside you, rubbing over and over the tender bundles of nerves that palpitated in delight. Rolling his hips, he screwed into you, exploiting other spots. You moaned in pleasure, encouraging him to go on slamming himself into you. Your fingers ached due to the grip you had on the headboard.

"Please...Levi..." you begged him for more, for more head-spinning and eye-tearing thrusts.

"Please what, (Name)?" he asked, his voice beaded with delicious agony as he slowed down his pace, torturing you.

"Please go on, damn it, I need you," you said and he immediately drove inside you, keeping that sinfully ferocious rhythm. You could feel the tender muscles inside you contract, earning a groan from Levi.

You gripped on the wood for your life as his thrusts drove you insane, hitting all the pleasurable spots he managed to find. Your body trembled for him as he commanded the thrusts, tilting you into an angle that had the big crown of his member rubbing an aching spot inside you. You tightened and whimpered, "L-Levi."

He kissed your nape as the orgasm exploded through you, starting with ecstatic spasms of your core until you were trembling all over. Levi watched you fall apart, your body jerking with every pulse of pleasure. Your grip gave up as you fell down, panting and shaking. Levi scooped you up, setting you on top of him. You were straddling him, his hard and pulsing member still inside you, making you feel filled and exquisitely stretched. "Levi...I can't do more..." you blushed and set your hands on his chest to support your body.

"Oh, no, (Name)...you can do more, don't leave me here deprived of any satisfaction," he stroked your cheek as he murmured, "I promise I'll fuck you so hard, you'll rake your nails through my chest, begging for me." He moved a bit, his erection brushing your insides making you whimper, as if the pleasure he'd given you earlier had only intensified your craving rather than satisfying it. The scent of lust was heavy and humid in the air, a seductive mix of need and longing. You looked at him with from under heavy eyelids. He was sprawled beneath you, his body strained with the need to fuck. Levi cursed as he gripped your hip, forcing you to lean forward, his chest heaving with frantic breaths.

You slowly raised your hips and lowered them, letting him dip inside your core. Your eyes connected with his as the pleasure spread from the place where both of you were connected. You lowered, pressing your lips against his, your hands clutching onto the sweat damp roots of his hair. You kissed him as you rocked your hips, taking him in again and again, creating a grinding and passionate hunger between you two.

"Ah, damn. It's so good," you sobbed, lost in the pleasure.

He gripped your hips, plunging into you impatiently. You moaned his name mindlessly; he groaned, ramming into you . "Fuck," he growled, pounding his hips up at you, yanking your hips down to meet his punitive lunges. He hit the end of you, making you cry his name. You bit your lips as your walls began to squeeze him; his jaws tensed and with a final thrust he threw back his head, "(Name)!" he came with animalistic sound, throwing you into the bliss of an orgasm again. He shook as the orgasm tore into him and pounded into you again, prolonging the euphoria as the the creamy fluid filled you. You kissed him, feeling his forceful gasps against your lips.

You slid off him, biting your lip at the feel of his thick member slipping out of you. You landed right next to him, looking directly at the ceiling, processing what just happened. _'I just got fucked by my childhood friend.'_

"Hey (Name)," he said breathlessly.

"Y-yeah."

"Want to go to Singapore?"  
_+_

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys think about it! This was..I guess..the third lemon I wrote.... so maybe it's pretty awful.....


End file.
